A l'aube
by Glasgow
Summary: Petite introspection de la part de Tony, au lendemain de Noël et d'une nuit plus que mouvementée avec Steve. Stony.


Voilà ma traditionnelle petite fic de Noël, que je poste malheureusement avec un peu de retard. Entre les problèmes d'ordinateur et d'emploi du temps plus que chargé, je suis cependant ravie d'avoir pu vous offrir ça encore cette année ;) Et puis c'est pas trop dramatique, l'intrigue se passant comme vous le verrez le 26 décembre, ça ne fait plus vraiment Noël donc ça ne va pas vous changer des masses.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, que vous avez été gâtés et avez pu profiter de vos proches, parce que c'est bien ce dernier point l'essentiel.

Dans les prochains temps, en ayant enfin fini avec un projet d'écriture plus personnel, je devrai être plus présente ici (j'ai également un retard de lecture impressionnant^^) , en tout cas je le souhaite de tout coeur. Le plaisir qu'on a à se connecter ici, à retrouver les gens adorables que vous êtes, m'avait manqué.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ceci et de passer un très bon réveillon ce soir, lâchez vous avec les excès, on ne fait ça qu'une fois l'an XD Et pour ceux qui viendraient plus tard, une très bonne année à vous :)

ooOoo

Une tasse de café à la main, un simple drap sur les épaules, couvrant sommairement son corps nu et le protégeant à peine de la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la pièce, Tony était planté debout devant la grande baie vitrée du salon de la Stark Tower. Savourant l'odeur du breuvage encore trop chaud pour être bu, il observait le spectacle de New York se réveillant à ses pieds.

Il aimait la sensation d'avoir les yeux partout en bas, à pouvoir voir aussi bien les passants dans les rues que les intérieurs, quand les propriétaires n'avaient pas pensé à tirer leurs rideaux. Longtemps il avait mis cette attitude de voyeur sur le compte du néant de sa propre existence. Regarder autrui, imaginer ses pensées… Une façon de vivre par procuration pour lui qui n'avait rien. Malgré son argent, son succès, en tant que marchands d'armes il n'avait aucune fierté, ce qu'il était incapable de reconnaître pour autant. De même que ses conquêtes, les multiples femmes, et quelques hommes à l'occasion, qu'il emmenait dans son lit ne lui offrait qu'un plaisir bref, qui devenait de plus en plus frustrant. Alors tous ces inconnus apparemment tellement heureux, il se délectait de pouvoir les espionner, les imaginant plus heureux que lui-même ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas bien sûr, il avait été le témoin de bien des disputes, des larmes aussi à l'occasion, mais il ne pensait ensuite rapidement plus que à ce qui semblait aller au mieux. Un bonheur qu'il craignait ne jamais connaître.

Il avala une gorgée de café, savourant la légère brûlure dans sa gorge ainsi que le goût corsé. Il aimait son café comme ses hommes, forts et sans concession. Cette nuit il avait été comblé à ce sujet.

Avec un sourire triste, il s'autorisa à faire le point sur sa vie. Même s'il râlait souvent, menait la vie dure à ses équipiers et arguait la plupart du temps n'avoir besoin de personne, il aimait ce qu'il était devenu. L'un des membres d'une équipe utile à autrui, un ami sur lequel on pouvait désormais compter… Avoir rallié les Avengers avait donné un sens à tout ce qui n'en avait jamais eu jusque-là. Et puis… il y avait Steve.

Steve qu'il s'amusait à torturer, à critiquer, mais avec lequel il flirtait quotidiennement, aimant cette amitié teintée d'attirance, totalement réciproque de surcroît. C'était parfait ainsi.

Tellement parfait, que la veille, il avait probablement tout gâché, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café en tentant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

New York se réveillait de deux jours de fête et lui se sentait perdu, comme s'il venait d'émerger d'un mauvais rêve. L'esprit embrouillé, il ne comprenait ni ce qui l'avait conduit à cette situation, ni comment il allait gérer l'avenir.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Deux jours de congés auprès de ses proches. Une soirée à tout casser pour le réveillon et la veille, le jour de Noël, une journée tranquille avec uniquement le Steve, le seul à n'avoir pas plus de projet que lui. Globalement tout c'était passé comme prévu. La fête avait été réussie comme chaque fête organisée par le milliardaire. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, rendant le réveil du lendemain d'autant plus difficile que les années passant rendaient le corps moins résistants, l'ambiance avait été au rendez-vous. Et même Steve, qui avait perdu tant de choses en dormant plus d'un demi-siècle et avait de fait tendance à déprimer à cette période de l'année, s'était amusé sans donner l'impression à un quelconque moment de vouloir être ailleurs, ou à une autre époque.

Le vingt-cinq ensuite avait commencé tranquillement. Les deux hommes étant seuls, ils avaient pris leur temps le matin pour se lever chacun de son côté, ne se retrouvant que pour le déjeuner. Puis Rogers avait émis le désir de rendre visite à Peggy. Cela n'avait guère enchanté Tony car si le blond tenait à ses visites régulières à son amie, celles-ci le déprimaient à chaque fois étant donné l'état de faiblesse de la vieille femme. Outre le fait de voir la femme dont il avait été si proche ainsi diminuée, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de se projeter en elle, imaginant l'homme qu'il devrait être lui-même aujourd'hui sans le sérum. Stark avait horreur de le voir ainsi réfléchir, se demander s'il était réellement digne de ce temps supplémentaire qui lui avait été accordé, alors que la réponse était évidemment oui.

Aussi avait-il décidé de l'accompagné, pas qu'il apprécie ce genre d'environnement prémices de la mort, mais il voulait être là pour son ami. Et comme prévu Steve était ressorti de l'établissement le moral à zéro après avoir fait bonne figure pendant presqu'une heure, devant une Peggy qui se souvenait à peine de lui. Afin de justifier sa présence à ses côtés et tenter d'améliorer son humeur, le milliardaire l'avait alors entraîné dans une promenade dans un Central Park quasi désert. L'activité physique, le froid mordant et la discussion légère, avaient eu raison de l'humeur morose du super soldat, qui était rentré à la Tour les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres.

Tony leur avait préparé un chocolat chaud et ils s'étaient installés devant un DVD faisant partie de la longue liste des films que Steve devait à tout prix regarder.

C'est ensuite que les choses avaient dérapé. Comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes s'étaient amusés à flirter en toute innocence, laissant leurs mains se frôler dans le saladier de pop-corn tandis qu'ils échangeaient des propos particulièrement ambigus.

Présentement plongé dans ses souvenirs, le café dans la tasse entre ses mains refroidissant peu à peu, Tony était bien incapable de se rappeler qui avait initié le premier baiser. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement par contre avoir eu à ce moment-là la langue de Steve profondément enfouie dans la bouche. Un baiser si efficace que le playboy n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour bander avec une vigueur qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il faisait ceinture depuis des mois.

S'il était incapable de savoir qui avait embrassé qui, il était certain en revanche d'avoir été celui qui avait proposé qu'ils rejoignent sa chambre. Non pas que l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air sur le canapé ne l'excite pas au plus haut point, mais à cet instant il pensait encore que Steve avait besoin d'y mettre les formes, en évitant toute excentricité. Parce que pour quelques minutes encore il avait pensé Steve à peine expérimenté dans le domaine de la chair. Il en avait très vite été pour ses frais.

Non seulement Rogers s'était avéré plus que doué en la matière, mais surtout il n'avait pas hésité à prendre des initiatives, laissant bientôt Tony se contenter de gémir sous ses assauts, n'ayant plus guère voix au chapitre, non pas que cela le dérange outre mesure d'ailleurs. Et, super sérum oblige, Steve était revenu à la charge plus d'une fois durant la nuit, avec une fougue sans faille, donnant à chaque fois autant de plaisir.

Après sa dernière offensive, au lieu de garder Tony dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait précédemment, sans un mot il avait tourné le dos à son amant pour s'endormir en quelques instants. Coutumier des insomnies, à plus forte raison quand quelque chose le troublait, Tony n'avait pu dormir. Il était resté allongé, le regard fixé sur le ciel, où perçaient quelques maigres étoiles, et s'était tourmenté des heures durant. S'il avait aimé ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne le regrettait pas moins. Steve était sans nul doute de son avis, sinon il ne se serait pas détourné de lui de cette façon pour plonger dans le sommeil presque aussitôt. Emportés par la passion, ils avaient agi sans réfléchir, mais les conséquences s'annonçaient désastreuses. Flirter sans conséquences, s'amuser à se taquiner… Ce qu'ils faisaient depuis si longtemps avait toujours été très sain. Une façon de se rapprocher, de se comprendre sans avoir à parler – aptitude plus qu'utile en mission – tout en laissant planer un agréable doute quant à leur relation. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit…

Foutu Stark qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que se faire sauter par son équipier, celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son meilleur ami. Comme s'il ne pouvait se contenter de trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Comme si cela n'allait pas rendre tout tellement plus difficile au sein de leur relation. Il imaginait déjà Steve désormais mal à l'aise en sa présence, mettant de la distance entre eux. C'en était terminé de tout ce qui avait fait leur amitié. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Une partie de baise ? Bon d'accord, plutôt quatre, pas que ça change quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Pathétique ! Il était pathétique pour avoir laissé les choses lui échapper de la sorte. Que Steve embrasse comme un putain de dieu et sache le faire pratiquement jouir juste en le touchant n'était pas une excuse. Pas avec tout ce qu'il y avait à perdre.

Et le voilà au sortir d'une nuit de débauche, à observer la ville qui se réveillait après deux jours de fête, ne voulant rien d'autre que se mêler à la foule qui commençait à peupler les trottoirs, anonyme parmi les anonymes. Tout pour ne pas songer à la façon dont sa vie allait devenir compliquée.

Il grimaça en avalant une gorgée du café à présent tiède, ne réalisant que par ce détail qu'il avait décidément passé pas mal de temps devant cette fichue fenêtre. Voilà ce que c'était que d'avoir appris à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Depuis qu'il était Iron Man, il réfléchissait trop, se préoccupait sans cesse des sentiments d'autrui, même s'il ne le montrait que rarement. Tout était pourtant plus simple quand il ne se prenait pas la tête, quand il fonçait tête baissée. Il devait pourtant admettre que cette crise de conscience n'avait pas que du mauvais. Jamais il n'aurait eu ce groupe d'amis soudé autour de lui à l'époque où il ne pensait qu'à lui seul, jamais il n'aurait pu se rapprocher de Steve comme il l'avait fait. Dommage qu'avec ce dernier il ait tout gâché.

Pourtant une part de lui ne parvenait à regretter ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pris son pied comme rarement, c'était forcément une bonne chose. Fermant les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre en se laissant gagner par des images de la nuit précédente. Le visage de Steve, plus beau que jamais, les joues rougies par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer une respiration haletante. Les mains de Steve, douces et tellement fortes à la fois, le caressant partout, découvrant son corps tout entier… Il s'était délecté du spectacle de Steve en train de le sucer, il avait savouré ses doigts en lui… Le blond n'était pas un putain de débutant, chacun de ses gestes l'avait confirmé tandis qu'il faisait rapidement monter le plaisir et Tony, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sexe dressé à en être presque douloureux, s'était finalement retrouvé à quatre pattes, à geindre pitoyablement sous les assauts gourmands. Il avait joui si vite cette première fois qu'il en avait été frustré. Mais rapidement Steve, d'une bouche foutrement douée qui avait sucé, léché, chaque partie de son corps, même les plus intimes, était parvenu à réveiller le désir chez lui. Il l'avait ensuite baisé, encore et encore, alternant les positions, pour donner parfois l'illusion à Tony de maîtriser un tant soit peu la situation. Mais à la vérité le milliardaire lui-même n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Fait rarissime chez lui, il s'était contenté de subir, criant son assentiment, en réclamant toujours plus. Et toujours à fixer son amant, sentir son odeur, écouter ses grognements, goûtant ses baisers, sa peau, le caressant… Tous ses sens étaient mis à contribution, rendant chaque geste plus excitant que le précédent. Son univers tout entier n'était plus réduit qu'à Steve et putain il avait adoré ça !

Il n'était pourtant pas homme à céder le contrôle, mais pour quelques heures il avait aimé n'avoir qu'à se laisser guider, à profiter de chaque sensation. Steve était l'homme idéal pour prendre ainsi le pouvoir, à plus forte raison qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il avait mis sa vie plus d'une fois entre ses mains sur le terrain, naturel donc de faire de même de son corps dans la sécurité de son lit. Et si le blond lui avait fait des choses dont la morale lui interdisait de parler, à aucun moment il n'avait cessé de le respecter, de se préoccuper de son bienêtre. Il n'y avait guère que Steve pour lui demander si tout allait bien alors qu'il avait sa queue épaisse profondément enfoui en lui. Les précédents amants de Tony n'avaient jamais eu autant d'égards pour lui.

En clair, Tony avait pris son pied et aurait souhaité que la suite soit aussi simple que la façon dont tout s'était déroulé dans le feu de l'action. Mais si lui-même se posait autant de questions, Cap et sa fameuse bienséance ferait forcément de même et regretterait. Parce que Tony, malgré tout l'amour avait pour sa petite personne, se savait indigne de Steve et sa fichue perfection. Il ne s'était de toute façon jamais jugé digne de mériter l'amour de qui que ce soit. Le prix à payer pour tous ses excès, toutes ses mauvaises décisions, toutes les vies qu'il avait contribuées à prendre.

New York émergeait à ses pieds, le café refroidissait dans sa main et lui se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout à gagner à partir s'isoler dans sa maison de Malibu. Une sortie digne pour leur laisser à tous deux le temps de digérer ce qu'ils avaient fait et apprendre à gérer pour que la suite se passe au mieux. Fuir, Tony était bon dans ce domaine. Fuir avant qu'il y ait des sentiments, même si dans ce cas il soupçonnait que ce soit déjà trop tard. Fuir pour ne pas lire la déception dans le regard de la personne qui aurait pu compter. Fuir encore et toujours pour être seul à affronter ses démons et ses doutes, ce passé dont il avait honte. Steve apprécierait certainement la démarche pour n'avoir à mettre lui-même un terme à ce qui avait à peine commencé.

Il sursauta à peine en sentant deux bras forts l'étreindre, comme si, au fond de lui, il avait attendu ce geste. Se retournant légèrement, il découvrit un Steve vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, sur son visage un air apaisé qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il n'eut pas le temps de sourire que les lèvres du Captain étaient dans son cou.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude, toi fuyant notre lit à l'aube, murmura-t-il, son souffle effleurant la peau qui frissonna.

\- Alors on continue, s'enquit Tony d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée, se refusant pour autant à en faire une question, et avouant par là même combien il doutait.

\- Avec le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour t'avoir entre mes draps, c'est même pas négociable.

\- Bien », conclut Tony, heureux mais luttant pour ne pas le laisser paraître trop explicitement.

Steve avait déjà eu le contrôle total au lit, mais Stark n'avait aucune intention de lui donner tout d'un seul coup. La patience avait du bon dans un couple qui commençait tout juste à se construire.

Il attira le visage de Steve à lui et l'embrassa longuement, bien décidé à lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait prendre ce genre d'initiative.

« Je vais aller nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, ce qui pourrait bien devenir une habitude, dit-il ensuite.

\- Ce n'est pourtant plus Noël, s'amusa Steve en le suivant vers la cuisine.

\- C'est pas vraiment un cadeau, c'est juste que j'ai déjà goûté à tes œufs brouillés », railla le brun avec une moue dégoutée.

Steve eut un rire clair et attrapa le drap qui recouvrait son amant, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que sa conception du petit-déjeuner n'incluait pas œufs brouillés ou toute autre nourriture, quelle qu'elle soit.

 **THE END.**


End file.
